Nothing but Trouble
by Skoomoo
Summary: Red X butchers a job giving to him by the second most feared criminal in jump city and he must repay for his neglected decisions and life being spared but the job Blood has lined up for him is more trouble than its actually worth.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in jump city, stores were already shut down for the night, a dark figure stood atop the roofs just across a jewelry store "National Treasures" as he was going through the plan in his head a pink haired girl with a purple one-piece dress along with pink and black striped stockings approach his side

"X were all ready, just give us the go and will start"

" Yeah, **go** home I can do this myself without your help" he scoffed

"You think I like this anymore then you do? What you think you are better then u-

"I know I am"

The pink haired girl was at a loss for words red x could see the twitch in her eyes. She stormed off, X didn't like this one bit he was approached a few weeks back from an unknown figure that told him brother blood requested an audience with him seeing how he didn't have much to lose, he accepted the offer, he thought blood was going to ask him for simple heist something that would make him a quick buck, X was taken aback when blood told him what he was looking for. turns out he was looking for a 3,000-year-old amethyst gem that was said it was made by gods or whatever, it was supposed to go to the metropolis museums but some rich guy thought it would be a great idea to just pay off the lucky archaeologist a few million dollars to have it be the beacon of a marketing tactic for a big jewelry company, that's not even the funny part, guess what? it worked! Now, month to month the gem is moved around all over America for people to ogle at "look, here's its artificial worth" and Brother Blood guess where this bad boy was gonna end up next. Red x wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that he wasn't interested but he had always worked alone having teammates was a waste of time and energy but blood insisted that he take this job with company no matter how much X argued Blood made himself clear

No team. no money.

He should have just walk when he had the chance but after hearing the whole story of the gem he had to see what the big deal was. so they came to an agreement he'll take the job but only if he leads the team, he should have added more conditions to the contract because unfortunately, he couldn't **pick** the team he was giving, so what does Blood give him? two nobodies and a little girl mix between tween music and punk rock! The hybrid also had skin that reminded him of the goth chick in the titans which made him even more annoyed they he already was. Needless to say, he didn't like them nor did he trust them.

After making it across to the roof of the jewelry store Red X ask nobody #1 to saw a hole in the roof, a perfect circle, throwing a rope down X slowly climb his way down, before making it to the floor he looked over the store it was a relatively small store nothing special and no hidden security systems either. Then he saw his prize smack dab in the middle of the store enclosed in a small glass case. making his way to the case he got a good look at it, a purple diamond shape amethyst gem the size of a basketball Red X snickered to himself the hybrid followed behind him.

"It's…So pretty" X didn't respond and starting to pull a small x out of his belt.

"Take this, it will dissolve the case making it easier to take"

The hybrid confused she ask "why?

"Because I said so" the hybrid stared long into his mask to try to find an answer but those white, cold slates for eye holes gave her nothing but silence its started to make her nervous

"I think your the best for that jo-

"I said. Take it" she made no movement toward the device. It was just as Red X suspected no guards, no alarm, not a decent background check on the hired help and best of all a **fake **jewel. He knew he had just walked into a trap and played right into their hands. He knew blood wasn't dumb enough to set up a trap this ridiculously obvious. He knew there was only one person who'd go to great lengths to see him behind bars.

"Your quite the con man I must say! but you're attention to detail needs work! how long did it take you to make all this happen Only to find out it's not gonna work?!

He was met with silence, he saw the hybrid getting into a battle stance.

"Your sorry excuse for an actress here has quite the pretty face! it would be a real shame if something happens to it!

As if On Cue Robin fell through the hole in the roof landing upright with his bow staff in hand, his comrades followed after ready to fight.

"Red X" robin sneered,

"Dude I can't believe you were actually right," the green idiot said in amazement.

"Hah, you lost the bet you owe me 50 bucks" the blue tin man laugh.

"Bet? what is the bet?" the orange dolt said in confusing

"Can we focus on the task at hand and the criminal in front of us?" the goth chick responded unemotionally.

"You've robbed your last Red x, now I'm taking you to jail" Robin still glaring at X

Red x thought to himself for a moment

"Nah, I'm good"

throwing an x to the ground a huge puff of smoke filled the museum the Titans heard a scream in their temporary blindness

"Cyborg! clear the smoke!" Robin yelled

The tin man using a fan making the smoke disperse they saw X holding the hybrid hostage and a glowing X to her face.

"Jinx!" the tin man yelled in anger readying his cannon at Red X head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this little puppy will melt anything it comes in contact with I wonder what would happen if I apply this to organic tissue?" Slowing pushing it closer towards the hybrids face.

"hurt her and I'll make you regret it". The tin man cannon still aimed at him.

"well, that all depends on what you do next," Red X said.

Red X could see the frustration fuming through the tin man face struggling if he should shoot him or not.

Robin final intervene "Cyborg stand down"

The tin man made no attempt to move

Still lost in his thoughts probably.

"Cyborg! That's an order!"

"I'd listen to the boy tin man my arm is getting quite the twitch," Red X said

"Robin what if-"

"not if you put your weapon down. you're just putting her in more danger" Robin said in a soft tone

The tin man finally complied.

"Good, now if you excuse me I'll make my exit" Red X making his way to the exit the hybrid still in his grasp.

After making it to the exit Red X push the hybrid to the Titans and teleported outside making his way to the roof seeing the two nobodies tied up he didn't even bother freeing them just made a bolt to the nearest river. jumping from roof to roof.

A series of laser and star bolts went whizzing past Red X head the Titans were right on his tail Red X sigh in frustration " I'm in no mood to play kids" how could he have been so stupid to fall into a trap like that. the sighs were all there he just thought he could outsmart them like he always did, was he getting rusty? It has been a while since his last job suddenly a shape pain hit Red x left gut. the tin man had to manage to get a shot off in the right direction this time. Tripping over himself and slamming on the gravel X howled in pain holding his side looking at the wound. It seemed like someone took a large hot spoon and scoop a piece of him out. Putting his hand back on his gash he slowly crawled to the edge of the building looking over the lip of the roof his destination right in front of him, one more last jump and he'd be home free

"Life sure likes its jokes" he chuckles to himself

Red x adjusted himself to face the Titans waiting for what was to come next.

As they caught up the Titans saw the masked man slump over struggling to breathe in a puddle of his own blood.

"Well this is not how I planned my Saturday night" Red x coughing

"Cyborg! Why did you do that?" Robin Demand

"well, I stop him didn't I?" Cyborg responded with a cold tone

Robin approach Cyborg "we don't try to kill our enemies, if we do were no better than they are do you understand?

It seems like the tin man was gonna say something but Red X couldn't help but laugh with what little strength he had. Here he was all broken, bruised and beaten for the first time from the Titans, pretty much gift wrap for boy blunder to take to jail and here he was giving his team a lecture. with the Titans focus now back on X

"Robin you still have a mountain of things to learn before you become a **Real** leader"

Red X seeing this as an opportunity to teach him a lesson.

"Allow me to elaborate"

Red x reaching for his belt he saw Robin rushed him to try to stop him but the successful "whoosh" whip through the air and Red X was gone leaving the Titans with another failure to think over.

Red X with whatever gas he had left in the suit got him far enough to the river for him to slide in letting his body go limp to carry him down the stream.

After an hour and dragging himself out of the water, the river had brought him to the lower part of the city x limps his way to a shady looking shack red x and starts slamming on the door hoping he was home.

"Were closed" red x was greeted with from behind the door.

Red X replied "open the damn door!

"It's 3:30 I the morning come back in an hour we're closed.

"I'm dying! I need help now!

"Well bleed somewhere else I don't have time to clean up after you!

Red x was getting angry but there's was nothing he could do he was too weak to kick open the door and he was losing consciousness X just sat down using the door to hold him upright and slowly fade in and out of sleep X couldn't help but chuckle to himself " the mighty Red x goes out because of a flesh wound" he could almost picture the headlines now revealing who he was to the world after he was gone…...it wouldn't matter anyway none would know who was even with his mask off except a small select few. He started losing his sight everything was a blur before his mind shut down he saw multiple figures approaching him, towering over him all he heard was.

"Take him"

authors note. hey guys wanna take another stab at writing again so I wrote, planned it out and here it is if you have any question, comments, harsh criticisms or just wanna straight up tell me how shit this is please let me know any comment helps me think of what I need to focus on to get better. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

2:30 am

Jump city.

Unknown WareHouse.

"Take Him" it was the one thing that echoed over and over before losing consciousness

Red x eyes shot open. Hyperventilating and trying to get his bearings. He wasn't dead? Slowing down his breaths he took in his surroundings first analyzing his character, he felt little droplets of what he hoped was water drip on his face. Wait? His face?

" Shit, where's my mask" he tried to look and move around his surroundings but another problem arose his movement was limited Looking around him red X found himself bound to a chair with his hands behind it, his wound sewn shut but still very fresh and his face exposed to the world. Red x grunted in frustration

" I am literally, no threat to anybody as of this moment! I mean really? who ties a wounded guy in a chair. A bit extreme much?

Hoping he get an answer from his captors red x figured he'd have to repeat himself.

"I said!

" I heard you the first time X" a calm but menacing voice responded. two massive men walk out of the shadows towering over red x giving him the death stare as red x recalled after passing out he saw 3 figures due to these two saying very little and grunting a lot Red x figured these two must be the hired help.

A lone figure emerged from the Shadows draped in a red ceremonial robe the hood covering his face joined the two Towers him being shorter but clearly, the one calling the shots.

"You know for someone who teaches aspiring criminals you sure do a shit job of doing your own school work" Red X knew who it was and was tired of him always making his entrance so dramatic Red X figured he take him down a peg. Before Red X could get another word out the man turned his head to one of the towers and gestured him to Red X the tower giving him a nod of understanding made his way X and fired his boot into Red X chest pulling the air out of him and pushing him towards the rotting damp wooden floor to cushion his fall.

Brother blood pulled his hood back and calmly responded " you talk too much, I save your life and what do I get-

Red X trying to catch his breath and talking between coughs X cut him off "look blood if you wanted a hug and a kiss I'm sure one of these fine gentlemen right here can offer you a service like that, But me? I'd say we're Square, you know? For leading me into a trap? Brother blood giving X an unimpressed look gestured to one of the towers Red X clenched his teeth and held his abdomen expecting for the next kick but it never came. Instead, the tower grab Red X chair and prop him upright once again

" you still don't get it, don't you? Blood smiled.

Red x sat there confused Red X wonder what point Blood was trying to get across was he trying to betray their agreement? No, you don't become the second most feared villain in jump city by doing that. So many questions bubble in Red's mind why did he save me? Why didn't he ask who I was? Did he know that it was a trap if that was the case that means he was just a… that's it!

Red X chuckled to himself before blurting out

" a distraction" Red X mentally punched himself why didn't he see it before big Jewelry Company showcases big Jewel it's the star attraction of the entire city the hero's know it's a big Target said Thief goes to steal said Jewel hero's spend all their time making a trap villains spend time plotting their real plan.

Brother blood seeing Red X Newfound realization explains " you see I wanted you to keep the Titans distracted long enough for our package to arrive without unwanted eyes asking questions about its contents there's only one catch.

Red X knew where this was going "it's not your package and I didn't buy you enough time now your on a time crunch"

" precisely, since you couldn't deliver on your first job how about you make it up to us with another one?

Red X couldn't believe how comical this all was. this guy knowingly sent him into a trap not actually wanting him to bring him what he asks for and now is complaining about how he "couldn't deliver" a wave of emotion washed over him he felt misused, cheated, betrayed, angry and annoyed he wanted to wring Bloods neck and give him an ass whooping so bad his students would feel it. All that was an afterthought though because there was still one feeling left that rose above all his hate. his hands and body felt tight and it wasn't from the rope his heart rate spiked and couldn't stop his face from twitching because he knew what came next, it was the thing that made him feel alive, the thing that got him out of bed in the morning, the thing that made him take on Bloods job in the first place X stop fighting his face muscles and a big purposeful grin came across his face it was the **thrill **of the game. Red X eyes meeting blood's he simply said

"So, what's the pay?


End file.
